In van-type, especially minivans, it is known to have seating which is removable from the van to increase the cargo capacity thereof. Additionally, it is also known to have removable seats which have a fold down position which accommodate storage or provide a table surface for the other van occupants. An example of such a van-type seat is found in Bosworth et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,116, commonly assigned.